poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker
Joker (voiced by Mark Hamill) is Batman's greatest nemesis and a super-criminal hailing from Gotham City. Pooh's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. History Not much is known about how the Joker came to be, there are various origins as who he once was. In one such origin story, he was a hitman going by the alias of Jack Napier who notably worked with men like Chuckie Sol, Buzz Bronsky, and Sal Valestra. One night, he led a group of his fellow mobsters in a hit on the Ace Chemical plant. During the raid, things went awry when the thugs encountered Batman. A fight broke out between Batman and Napier that ended with the latter falling into a vat of chemicals that disfigured him. The chemicals dyed his skin white, his hair green, and stained his lips a permanent red. The first sight of his new look broke his mind. A few years after this encounter, Jack quickly made a name for himself as the Joker, and caused enough trouble for Gotham to catch the attention of Batman, who'd pummel the clown black and blue before throwing him into Arkham Asylum. Undeterred, however, Joker would always find a way to break out of Arkham and wreak all kinds of chaos upon Gotham while pushing Batman's limits, attempting to see how far he can go before the Dark Knight would snap and break his "one rule". Trivia *Joker came back with his girlfriend, Harley Quinn along with Two-Face and The Penguin to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Joker and Harley returned in ''Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' and Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze where they worked with The Shredder. *Joker and Harley appeared in the Bonus ending of Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. * Joker and Harley recently returned in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians where they worked with Cruella De Vil along with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, and The Grand Duke of Owls. They worked with her again in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. * Joker and Harley will team up with Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Clayton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, King Ghidorah, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear to get their revenge on Pooh and their friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy films. * Joker will become the member with Two-Face, The Penguin, and The Fearsome Five as The Crime Empire. * Joker will get his revenge on Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. * Joker will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. * Joker will get his revenge on Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa and will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. * Joker, Harley, Two-Face, and Penguin will team up with the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Simba, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree. *Joker will become Little Bear and hi friends' enemy in Little Bear's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. * Joker and Harley will team up with Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket to work for King Jareth in Ash Ketchum Goes to Labyrinth. Gallery August2634.gif The Joker (Heartless).png|The Joker (Heartless) The Joker's (Technically First) Death.png|The Joker's Death Joker_(The_Batman).jpg Joker_Alternate_Costume_(The_Batman).jpg 200px-Joker_bb2.jpg Joker transformer crossover by knickx ddjh410-fullview.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Thugs Category:The Crime Empire Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Manly villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Villain league members Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Crazy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Torturer Category:Merciless Characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Gas Users Category:Genius Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Mastermind Category:Masterminds Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Nihilists Category:For the Evulz Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Universe Destroyers Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Urban Threats Category:Global Threats Category:Axemen Category:Gunmen Category:Incriminators Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:LEGO Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Arrested characters Category:Enemies of the Ine Earth Regime Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Characters voiced by Mark Hamill Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Deceased villains Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Revived Villains Category:Revived characters Category:Criminals Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Mal's Adventure villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Characters voiced by Troy Baker Category:Characters voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Clowns Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Characters that appear in Cartoon Beatbox Battles Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains